A Cat for Roger
by PurlpePanda605
Summary: Roger "finds" a new friend. I know my summary sucks but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:Seriously? I don't even own a copy of the movie anymore.

A/N: If I get one review I shall I'll probably continue even if I don't get reviews but they will make me update faster... And if you read this story before then I'm truly sorry I abandoned it for sooo long, but real life is cruel. Anyway lets go.

Roger Davis ex-rocker was bored out of his mind. He sighed deeply and looked around his loft apartment that he shared with his friends and fellow bohemians, Mark Cohen and Ton Collins. But that really didn't matter right now since neither of them was home, Mark was out filming all the gritty filth NYC had to offer and God only knew where Collins was or what he was doing. Heaving another gusty sigh Roger let his gaze wander untill it fell on his once beloved guitar. He thought about trying to play something, anything really, but decided against it since he didn't really want to. He was bored but he was more so lonely.

Ever since Mimi had broken up with him, she had just packed up one day and said she was gong back home, he had been completely uninspired and so playing and writting only left him frustrated. Shaking his head slowly he sighed again. After brooding silently for another twenty minutes he decided that he might as well be bored outside the loft, at least there was more to see. They really should get a television or even a radio something that way the place would a less boring.

He took his time getting dressed, no one had been home but him so he had been able to just lounge about in his boxers and an undershirt, but the people outside hadn't earned the privilage of seeing him mostly naked so clothes it was. A pair of jeans, a simple t-shirt, his favorite boots. Roger stared at his leather jacket for a moment contemplating the pros and cons of wearing it. Finally he just grabbed the thing and started his way to the heavy sliding door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...Nope nothing at all.

Roger made his way up the block slowly. Since it was the middle of may it was already fairly warm out. He was heading toward the park, he noticed The Man and ingored the glare that the drug dealer sent his way. Whisling a tune as he passed him, he changed his mind at the last minute and gave him a huge smile.

He walked through the black park gates and wandered around for a while. He still wasn't sure how it happened but he had somehow made his way over to the swings. Glittery silver chains streched up to the thick metal poles, and the black plastic of the steat swund temptingly back and forth. Roger looked around slowly and seeing that no one was watching him he sat down on the first swing. Roger started to rock back and forth, as he slowly picking up speed, he started grinning. He closed his eyes; it had made it seem like he was so much higher up than when his eyes were open. After about five minutes of heavy swinging Roger slowed down and came to a stop... in front of a small group of kids. Flushing slightly, he got off the swings quickly and then left the park.

Walking down the sidewalk, he headed toward The Life, searching his pockets he found a few dollars so he figured he could either get something cheap, or just not pay and save his little bit of cash. He walked inside and ignored the server, making his to table in the back. When the waiter finally made his way to him he had already decided what he wanted. He ordered his food, a tuna sandwich with fries. He picked at his sandwich for a minute before deciding he really didn't want it. He wrapped it in a napkin and stuck it in his inside jacket pocket. He figured later on tonight he be beyond hungry and more than grateful for it. He his fries and thought about paying, but Collins wasn't working and Mark was already stick thin; he decided they needed all the cash they had. He got up quickly and walked at a normal pace towards the men's room he knew the employee exit was right across from it. The alarm warning was there but he knew from experience that it didn't work. He quickly opened the door and slipped out.

He slowed down as soon as he reached the nex block. Roger stared at storefronts and homeless people as he went further up the block. When he saw a fairly clean locking pet shop up ahead, he figured he'd pop in for a minute or so.

Roger pushed open the door to the small, well lit shop and heard a bell chime overhead. Nodding once to the guy at the cash register Roger made his way up the wide aisles. He glanced around at dog collars,squeak toys, and cat nip balls disinterestedly. He walked over to fish tanks and tapped on the glass, grinning evilly when the fish freaked out and swam in various directions. Two fish swam into each other and Roger burst out laughing, earning him a few stares from the other customers. Clearing his throat self-consciously Roger moved past the fish. Roger held his breath as he walked by the snake cages. He had never liked reptiles especially snakes, something about their beady little eyes and forked demon tongues unnerved him. He quickly moved a long to the rodent area, he didn't particularly like them, but they were less freaky looking, well most of them, he amended noticing a dingy white rat with bright red eyes glaring at him through it's wire cage. Roger suppressed a shiver moved along to the less weird animals. He wondered why anyone would want a rat as a pet anyway. The loft had more than enough, maybe he should sell those rats to the store. He could make a small fortune. He snickered aloud at seemingly nothing and got a few more strange looks.

Tired of being scrutinized for having a sense of humor Roger started to leave. He was walking up the third aisle, headed towards the door when he saw it. It was a simple white door, but it was covered with blue and red pawprints, they overlapped and made a few purple spots. Smiling to himself he figured this was where they kept the normal pets. Unless those were mutant rat prints on the door. He pushed it open and walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my story and I like Angel so she's still alive. Ha, take that canon.

"Puppies and Kittens" The words were written in bright purple on the white wall across from the door. More pawprints were scattered around them. Roger had always liked cats and dogs, cats were calmer but dogs were way more loyal. Roger glanced around the fairly spacious room; large wire cages lined both sides, on one side the floor had cat pawprint stickers stuck down while the opposite had bigger puppy shaped prints.

Roger started on the dog side, sticking his fingers through the openings to scratch at the puppies. He watched silently as a small terrier yipped itself into a frenzy, and with a slight shrug kept going down the line. A Great Dane puppy with huge paws pressed its goofy face into the bendable wire and panted at Roger. He threaded his finger through and patted the oaf for a while. Eventually he moved on, a dog that looked something like an Akita was sitting snobbishly in a corner and with a smirk Roger realized he hadn't seen Angel in days. He'd have to stop by and visit her, with a start he remembered Collin's saying he was moving in with her; that explained one friends absense.

Finished with the dogs he walked over to the kitten side. Roger watch more than anything with cats; most of them were asleep, one was chasing his own tail. He managed to pet a few of them but overall it was dissapointingly boring. He reached the end of those cages much quicker than with the last wire cage was a lot smaller the the others and at first Roger thought it was empty before he saw it.

There in the back corner of the cage was a little yellow ball of fluff. It honestly looked more like a really big cotton ball the a kitten. The fluff-ball moved and a fuzzy head emergered. The kitten unfolded itself from its and lazily began lick it's already clean fur. Roger made a clicking noise with his tongue to see if the kitten would pay attention to him. The fluffly head that that had been facing away from turned to investigate the noise. Bright blue eyes gazed at Roger for a moment before the kitten finally got up and walked over to cage door and meowed at him. Sticking his finger in between the wires Roger noticed the small golden patch of fur on the very top of the kitten's smiled thinking about how much the animal looked like Mark. All it needed was a tiny pair glasses.

Roger noticed the latch on the side of the cage and after a quick glance at the door, he unhooked it and pulled the little guy out. He could almost hold him in one hand and he continued petting and scratching with the other one. He watched as the kitten he had decided to name "Markie" purred and wriggled closer to his chest. He was smiling down at his newest admirer, when he realized he would eventually have to put him back. As if in response Markie looked over to his cage and meowed unhappily. Maybe Roger had imagined it but he could have sworn the kitten managed to curl in closer to him.

That settled it, he was keeping his Markie, he too cute and too snuggly and he had already named him so... Looking around furtively, even though he knew he still alone, Roger whisled and tucked the small fuzz ball into his jacket pocket. Walking quickly he left the room, and went out into the main store. He wandered past the collars again, this time snagging on and shoving it into his jeans pocket, he walked past the register guy. He walked out the door, the chime sounding like a victory bell to him.

Roger walked quickly up the block, he had already gotten past the park when it happened. Sharp stabbing little pains were shooting across his chest.

"Oww" He yelped, jamming a hand in his jacket, and dragging the kitten out. Blue eyes glared out from rumpled fur, and Markie let out a short hiss.

"No bad Markie, we do not maul daddy! Bad!" Roger stared the small animal down, finally it dropped its angry gaze and said, Meow" in what Roger assmed was an apologetic cat tone


	4. Warning

So I don't think anybody cares and frankly I've lost interest on this tale.. However if there are people who actually want to know what happens next... I'll keep updating.


End file.
